


Safe place

by Im_all_yours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Married Couple, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_all_yours/pseuds/Im_all_yours
Summary: Harry et Louis ont un fils avec un oeil au beurre noir, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.Une histoire qui commence, une histoire qui se poursuit et une paire de lunettes Pikachu.





	Safe place

— « J’arrive dans dix minutes. »

Je raccroche le téléphone fixe de la maison. Ce truc ne sonne que pour les emmerdes, et quelle brillante démonstration à l’instant. Je suis à peine rentré du boulot depuis une demi-heure et me voilà reparti. Louis doit être sur la route, je vais m’abstenir de l’alarmer inutilement pour l’instant, ne sachant moi-même pas trop à quoi m’attendre.

 

Comme prévu, dix minutes plus tard je suis au lycée. En entrant dans le secrétariat du proviseur, j’ai l’impression d’être un cow-boy en plein far-west. Je n’ai pas pris le temps de me changer, je porte une chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon à pinces noir avec mes boots en cuir, réunion importante au travail oblige. Sur ma droite, la secrétaire me regarde avec un sourire carnassier, persuadée d’être sur le point d’assister à une engueulade parentale dont elle doit se nourrir tous les jours. En face de moi, Nathan est assis la tête baissée vers ses genoux, il gratte les bords de ses ongles de nervosité. À côté de lui, Kevin manque de se liquéfier de trouille et un troisième garçon livide que je ne connais pas vient compléter la brochette. Je m’approche de mon fils et lui retire sa casquette avant de la lui tendre. Il se redresse et relève le visage. Une large marque rouge s’étale sur sa pommette gauche et la main avec laquelle il prend sa casquette est griffée.

— « Heureusement que c’est tombé sur moi et pas sur ton père, hmmm ? »  
— « Je crois que j’aurais préféré que ça tombe sur papa sur ce coup-là… » il marmonne. 

Je n’ai pas le temps de répondre que le proviseur sort de son bureau, duquel il a dû me voir arriver par la large baie vitrée.

— « Monsieur Styles, Nathan, vous pouvez entrer s’il-vous-plait. Kathleen, appelez les parents de ces deux-là, je veux quand même leur parler. »  
— « Non ! »

C’est Kevin qui a réagi. Il s’est presque levé et son visage transpire la panique. Je connais ce gosse comme si c’était le mien, il a dû dormir plus souvent chez nous que chez lui, depuis qu’il a rencontré Nathan sur les bancs de la maternelle il y a treize ans. Alors je connais très bien ses peurs et ses craintes.

— « Papa. » me dit simplement Nathan, les dents serrées.

Je commence à comprendre le nœud du problème. Et je commence aussi à comprendre pourquoi Nathan aurait préféré voir Louis que moi. 

— « N’appelez pas leurs parents, je me porte garants pour eux. »  
— « Je vous demande pardon ? » réplique le proviseur dans un hoquet de surprise.  
— « N’appelez pas leurs parents, j'insiste, c'est important. Est-ce qu’on peut en parler dans votre bureau ? »

Le proviseur fait signe à sa secrétaire, visiblement déçue et nous rentrons dans le bureau. Nathan se vautre dans la chaise et sa colère semble monter d’un cran. Ça me tend également.

— « Bien. Comme on a du vous l’expliquer au téléphone monsieur Styles, Nathan s’est battu tout à l’heure. C’est un comportement que nous ne tolérons pas dans cet établissement et… »  
— « Ah parce qu'avant de lui annoncer ma sanction vous n’allez pas lui expliquer pourquoi je me suis battu ? »  
— « Nathan, on en a déjà parlé tout à l’heure… »

Mon fils se tourne brusquement vers moi, le visage rouge de colère. Ses cheveux raides en pétard et ses yeux clairs le font tellement ressembler à Louis parfois, s’en est perturbant.

— « Après mon cours de sciences nat’, je devais rejoindre Kev’ et Lucas au pied du bâtiment principal. Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait un attroupement. C’est quand j’ai entendu "allez les tapettes" et "les p’tits pédés" que j’ai su ce qu’il se passait. J’ai foncé dans le tas, j’ai écarté tout le monde jusqu’à trouver Kev’ et Lucas au milieu d’eux tous. Ils avaient leurs téléphones braqués sur eux avec Snapchat ouvert, et ils voulaient les forcer à s’embrasser pour faire une vidéo et l’envoyer à tout le bahut. Quand j’ai vu ce pourri de Greener mort de rire sur le point de pousser Lucas à genoux pour faire genre il taille une pipe à Kev’, j’ai pas su faire autrement que de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Voilà pourquoi je me suis battu P’pa. Parce que j’ai défendu mon meilleur pote et son mec. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté pendant que je continue de fixer Nathan, qui est littéralement devenu écarlate. Louis et moi connaissons notre fils, nous lui faisons une confiance aveugle, c’est un "bon gamin" comme pourraient dire les gens. Il a un sens de l’amitié et de l’honnêteté qui lui font honneur. Il assume toujours quand il fait des conneries, et c’est rien de dire qu’il en a fait un certain nombre depuis dix-sept ans. Louis défend toujours Nathan sans trop chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment, il peut se mettre à hurler juste pour donner raison à notre fils. Moi, j’ai une colère bien plus froide, et surtout il y a certaines valeurs qui me tiennent à cœur et pour lesquelles je suis capable de me rendre malade. Voilà pourquoi Nathan aurait peut-être préféré que Louis se contente de faire un scandale et parte en claquant la porte. Moi je suis parti pour ressasser cette histoire pendant des mois. Je me tourne vers le proviseur qui n’en mène pas large.

— « Est-ce que je dois comprendre que mon fils s’est battu pour éviter un acte homophobe, et que c’est lui qui se retrouve face à vous et non pas les auteurs de cet acte ? »  
— « L’homophobie est quelque chose qui n’a pas sa place dans ce lycée, vous vous en doutez. Les personnes impliquées ont… »  
— « C’est le fils du président du conseil du comté. » le coupe Nathan. « Greener. »  
— « Vous craignez pour vos subventions Monsieur le proviseur ? » je demande, une énorme pointe d'ironie dans la voix. 

L’entretien ne se déroule pas comme il l’avait prévu. Je pourrais presque voir de grosses gouttes de sueur dégringoler sur ses tempes. Je décide de l’achever. Et aussi d'écourter ma souffrance et celle de Nathan.

— « Écoutez. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, contrairement à votre secrétaire qui prend toujours un malin plaisir à faire semblant de ne pas savoir. Je suis marié à un homme. Nathan a deux pères. Depuis son enfance, il doit faire face aux préjugés et parfois aux insultes. Mon époux et moi-même avons assez de coffre pour s’en défaire de façon calme et diplomate. Mais je peux aussi comprendre que quand mon fils voit son meilleur ami se faire harceler et violenter en plein milieu de son lycée à cause de son orientation sexuelle, il y mette les poings. N’attendez pas de moi que je réprimande mon fils ou que je le punisse, je ne le ferai pas. Par contre j’attends de vous que vous convoquiez tous les auteurs de cet acte, fils de ou pas fils de, et qu’ils soient punis en conséquence. Je ne lâcherai pas l’affaire monsieur le proviseur, si rien ne se fait dans les jours qui arrivent ça se saura parmi les parents d'élèves. Quant à Kevin et Lucas, laissez-les en dehors de ça, ils sont déjà suffisamment traumatisés par ce qu’il vient de se passer. Les parents de Kevin ne savent pas pour l’homosexualité de leur fils, car ils sont… de la vieille école si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils n'accepteraient pas, pour l'instant. Ça aurait été du plus bel effet qu’ils apprennent ça grâce à vous et à cette histoire à vomir. Quel bel outing. »

Nathan jubile intérieurement et moi je fais un combat de regard avec le proviseur. Il finit par céder et se lève de sa chaise.

— « Bon très bien messieurs. Restons-en là pour ce soir. Rien n’enlève au fait que Nathan aurait dû prévenir un membre du personnel du lycée plutôt que d’en venir aux mains. La violence ne fait jamais rien avancer. Un avertissement de comportement sera inscrit dans son dossier scolaire. »

Après quelques formules de politesses sèches, on sort du bureau. Kevin et Lucas nous dévisagent. Au summum de l’agacement, je fais un geste vers l’avant. 

— « Allez les gamins, on rentre. »

Je prends mon téléphone et constate deux appels en absence de Louis, que je rappelle dans la foulée.

— « Bah tu fous quoi ? T’es où ? » il me demande en décrochant.  
— « Je suis au lycée pour récupérer Nathan, Kevin et… Le petit-ami de ce cher Kevin figure-toi. »  
— « Quoooooi ? C’est pas vrai ?! »  
— « Mignon comme tout le gamin. Il s’appelle Lucas. »  
— « Y’a grève des bus scolaires ? »  
— « Ils étaient dans le bureau du proviseur. Écoute, je… On en parlera demain okay ? Panique pas, Nathan a un œil au beurre noir, mais c’est pour la bonne cause. »  
— « Wokay… »  
— « T’inquiète Lou. Par contre j’ai besoin d’un Mc Do là. »  
— « Maxi best-of ET Happy Meal s’te plait, j’ai trop faim, c’est pour ça que je t’appelais. »

Je raccroche au moment où on arrive à la voiture.

— « Mc Do à la maison les jeunes, tout le monde a besoin de sa dose de gras là. »

J’allais monter dans la voiture quand je me rends compte que j’ai parlé comme si Lucas n’était pas là.

— « C’est bon pour toi Lucas ? Ou je te ramène chez toi ? »  
— « Non, non c’est bon, j’envoie un message à mon père. » il me répond, tout timide.

Sur le trajet, Nathan et moi nous mettons à chanter à tue-tête les trucs qui passent à la radio, histoire de relâcher la pression. Kevin bat la mesure contre la vitre et Lucas ricane timidement. Arrivés devant la maison, j’empile les sacs et les cartons de boissons sur les bras de Kevin et Nathan et Lucas vient à côté de moi.

— « Merci monsieur d’avoir payé mon menu. »  
— « Je t’en prie Lucas. Et appelle-moi Harry. »  
— « En tout cas, c’est pas chez moi qu’on passerait au drive du Mc Do un vendredi soir, ma mère péterait un câble. Elle doit être plus sympa votre femme ! » 

Ah. Toutes les infos ne sont pas encore passées on dirait. J’ouvre la porte de la maison, et comme pour donner un meilleur effet à mon annonce, Louis traverse le couloir à ce moment-là, une bouteille de bière dans la main droite, son iPad sur lequel il doit lire son journal sportif dans la main gauche, en short, les chaussettes remontées jusqu’à mi-mollets.

— « T’as vu la tronche de ma femme ? »

Louis hausse un sourcil blasé pendant que Lucas manque de s’étouffer de surprise. Kevin vient se coller à lui et j’entends le début d’un « Bah oui je t’ai pas dit mais… ».

 

Tous les cinq assis autour de la table, les portions de frites n’ont pas fait long feu. J’ai surpris Louis qui observait la pommette de notre fils à plusieurs reprises. Une pression sur sa cuisse lui a rappelé qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il s’inquiète.

 — « Bon, prêts à voir l’équipe rouge gagner une fois de plus l’épreuves d’immunité ce soir ? » demande Louis qui porte depuis cinq minutes les lunettes Pikachu découpées dans la boite de son Happy Meal.  
— « Pffff. L’important étant que Chrissy nous éblouisse encore ce soir. Moi, elle m’éblouit beaucoup. Elle est si belle. » répond Nathan, rêveur.  
— « Mais elle est dans l’équipe jaune, l’équipe des nuls. »

Je laisse Louis et Nathan débattre sur l’épisode de _Survivor_ de ce soir, ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire que Louis ne raterait pour rien au monde. Il retire ses lunettes en carton et s’étire de tout son long en baillant.

— « Punaise Kevin, tu crèches ici cette nuit, la flemme de te ramener chez toi hein. »

C’est une réplique tout aussi hebdomadaire que _Survivor_ , mais au lieu d’être suivie par un « ça marche Louis ! » elle est cette fois-ci suivie d’un silence.

— « Bah Lucas, si tu veux rester aussi, aucun problème. Sinon je te ramène, bien sûr. »

S’en suit des échanges de regards complexes. D’abord Lucas qui regarde Kevin, les lèvres pincées et sur le point de rougir. Nathan qui regarde Kevin en haussant rapidement des sourcils, un sourire stupide plaqué sur le visage. Et puis Louis qui regarde Kevin en attendant une réponse. Je décide de débloquer la situation.

— « Lucas, si tu as besoin pour les convaincre, je peux appeler tes parents pour leur expliquer que tu restes chez nous cette nuit. »  
— « Bah euh, oui, je veux bien, parce que je dors jamais chez d’autres personnes et j’invite jamais personne chez moi non plus. »  
— « OULALA. » se contente de dire Nathan.

Et dans ma tête, ça fait tilt : nous sommes en train d’offrir à Kevin et Lucas leur première nuit dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Et connement, ça me colle des papillons dans le ventre.

 

— « Tu pues mon fils, c’est incroyable. » je dis en passant ma main dans sa tignasse.

 Depuis que Nathan s’est décidé à mettre du Synthol sur son hématome, une odeur piquante le suit partout.

 — « Laisse-moi tranquille. Seul. Sur mon îlot d’hétérosexualité. »

Il se drape théâtralement dans sa couverture, en tailleur dans le fauteuil du salon. Sur le canapé à côté, Louis attend que je le rejoigne pour se servir de mon torse comme dossier, et Kevin et Lucas se sont installés sur le second canapé en partageant la pâtisserie que Kevin a pris au Mc Do. Ce dernier se lève et part chercher une couverture dans le panier à côté de la télé.

— « Ne jamais prendre la bleue claire, tout en dessous. Nath’ a vomi dedans quand il avait six ans. » explique Kevin à son petit-ami, qui étouffe un rire sincère.  
— « On a aussi gardé les draps dans lesquels je me suis masturbé pour la première fois, si jamais ça t’intéresse. Je dirais l’année de mes treize ans, à vue de nez. »  
— « Bon Dieu, Nathan ! » je râle en m’allongeant dans le canapé, Louis venant s’installer entre mes jambes.  
— « Garde ton Saint-Suaire de la branlette pour toi, ça ira. » rétorque Kevin.

Ils sont pas meilleurs amis pour rien ces deux-là. Je sens Louis glousser à leur connerie contre moi au moment où le générique de _Survivor_ commence. Emmerdé comme jamais, Kevin et Lucas ne savent pas comment se foutre dans leur canapé. Je détourne mon regard pour ne pas les gêner.

 

Je finis par m’intéresser de nouveau à nos tourtereaux au bout de trente minutes. Ce que je vois me fait sourire bêtement : Kevin assis dans le canapé, les jambes tendues et les pieds sur la table basse, et Lucas qui est venu se blottir tout contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils ont les mains liées et des sourires béats. Je pince Louis sur le haut de sa cuisse. Il contorsionne la tête vers moi et je fais signe du menton vers les garçons. Il vient chercher ma main et enlace forts nos doigts sous la couverture, ému. Je pose un baiser sur sa tempe. Même après 25 ans de vie commune et un enfant, nous sommes toujours aussi proches avec Louis et c’est une chose dont je suis très fier. On s’embrasse toujours autant, on se câline, on a des gestes tendres, on fait encore l’amour régulièrement, on s'aime. C’est tout ce que je souhaite à nos deux invités de ce soir.

 

— « Chrissy m’a ébloui, tout va bien, je vais me coucher. » déclare Nathan en baillant.  
— « Tu as une paire de draps propres pour le matelas dans ta chambre ? » je demande.  
— « Woh hey, je tiens pas la chandelle, merci bien. Ils dorment dans le canapé les deux cocos là. »

Lucas n’en finit plus de rougir. Il a du articuler quatre mots à peine depuis qu’il est chez nous. On agit tous comme s’il faisait déjà partie de la famille, ce qui doit l’étonner, en plus de sa nature timide de base. Louis déplie le plus grand canapé et y jette les coussins les plus moelleux pendant que Nathan propose je ne sais quelle sortie au skatepark dimanche. Demain, Lucas devra rentrer chez lui à midi puisque c’est le deal que j’ai passé avec sa mère au téléphone tout à l’heure.

— « Tournée de caleçons. » déclare Nathan en jetant sur le canapé déplié deux caleçons et deux tee-shirts à lui. « Allez, à demain. Et soyez sages cette nuit hein. »

A croire qu’il le fait exprès d’emmerder ses copains qui font semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. J’en suis au point où j’espère presque qu’ils expérimentent sur notre canapé. C’est un endroit sûr ici, ils doivent le savoir. Et s’ils n’ont que cet endroit pour se laisser aller, pour se sentir en sécurité et libres de faire ce qu’ils veulent, alors qu’ils le fassent, peu importe.

— « Au fait j’ai racheté du thé au citron Kevin, parce que seul toi à des goûts compréhensibles et sensés dans cette baraque. » annonce Louis en prenant la tasse qu’il s’est préparée dans les mains. « Vous vous servez hein, si vous voulez vous faire un petit casse-dalle, tu connais les placards par cœur. Bonne nuit les jeunes. »  
— « Bonne nuit monsieur, et merci encore. » répond Lucas bien trop poliment.  
— « C’est ‘Louis’ on a dit ! » rétorque Louis du fond du couloir qui mène aux chambres.  
— « Bonne nuit ! » je lance en suivant les pas de mon mari.

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire comme un demeuré. Je me rappelle encore de la première nuit que j’ai passée dans les bras d’un garçon. Ce n’était pas Louis, certes, mais la sensation était si planante que j’envie Kevin et Lucas. Je rentre dans la chambre et verrouille la porte. Louis est étalé en travers du lit, en caleçon, en train de siroter sa traditionnelle tasse de thé d’avant dormir et de pianoter sur son smartphone. Il a du prendre sa douche pendant que je récupérais les trois criminels.

 — « Ça va sévèrement se tripoter cette nuit. » commente Louis.

Je ricane en entrant dans la salle de bain. J’en sors dix minutes plus tard, nu, en train de me sécher. Je grimpe sur le lit, baisse le caleçon de Louis et pose un baiser sur une fesse. Il pivote sur le dos, je m’allonge sur lui et il me prend dans ses bras. 

— « Il s’est passé quoi au lycée alors ? »  
— « Nathan s’est battu pour défendre Kevin et Lucas qui se faisaient harceler car ils sont gays. »

Tout son corps se crispe contre le mien. Il ne fait aucun commentaire et c’est mieux comme ça. Il soupire en m’enlaçant encore plus fort et m’embrasse tendrement. On passe vite à la vitesse supérieure. Je mime le mouvement de va-et-vient avec mon bassin, appuyant de plus en plus fort contre l’entrejambe de Louis.

— « J’suis fatigué Hazz, pas le courage de faire ça… » il bougonne. Je grommelle contre la peau de sa nuque. « Mais une petite gâterie rapide ça sera pas de refus. »

Il ne faut pas m’en dire plus. Vingt minutes plus tard, on s’est fait jouir chacun notre tour, dans le silence le plus total, pratique que l’on apprend à maitriser à la perfection quand on a un enfant à domicile depuis dix-sept ans. On se glisse nus sous la couette et je m’endors aussitôt, sur le ventre, le bout des doigts posés sur l’épaule de Louis. 

 

La soif me tord la gorge. J’ouvre un œil et le radio réveil indique 3h42 du matin. Toute cette fast-food hyper salée ingurgitée tout à l’heure me donne envie d’avaler des litres d’eau. Je sors du lit discrètement et enfile un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt. Je sors dans le couloir et me dirige vers la cuisine à pas feutrés. J’avais presque oublié la présence de nos invités. Ce n’est qu’en voyant le canapé déplié et deux masses sombres allongées dedans que je me souviens. Je m’approche en pinçant les lèvres. Kevin et Lucas dorment profondément. Je devine qu’ils sont torse nu. Kevin est allongé sur le dos, et Lucas est étalé sur lui, les bras de son petit-ami l’entourant fermement, comme s’il allait s’envoler. Je soupire bêtement, ils sont si beaux et ont l’air si apaisé. Je ne sais pas pour les parents de Lucas, mais à cause de ceux de Kevin, leur relation risque de ne pas être aussi évidente qu’ils le souhaiteraient. Il faut que je questionne Nathan là-dessus demain.

Je me rue sur le frigo que j’essaye d’ouvrir sans bruit, mais pas sans lumière. Au moment où je porte la bouteille d’eau pétillante à ma bouche, je vois la tête de Kevin émerger du canapé et le grognement de Lucas m’indique qu’il n’a pas du apprécier de perdre ce qui lui servait d’oreiller. Kevin me rejoint en marchant à tâtons.

— « Merci encore pour tout à l’heure au lycée Harry. Vous étiez pas obligé de nous sauver la mise et… » il chuchotte.  
— « Ça va Kevin ? » je lui demande en le coupant.  
— « Euh… Oui, oui ça va. »  
— « Non. Est-ce que _ça va_  ? Après ce qu’il s’est passé au lycée ? » je précise, inquiet des conséquences. Kevin renifle et tortille ses doigts.  
— « Oui, ça va. C’est pas vraiment la première fois pour moi, mais pour Lucas… On en a parlé avant de s’endormir. Bizarrement, il m’a plus parlé de l’intervention de Nath’ et de la vôtre, plutôt que de _l’incident_ en lui-même. Sans parler de cette maison. Que vous soyez marié avec Louis depuis si longtemps, avec Nath’ au milieu de tout ça, ça lui a mis des étoiles dans les yeux. »  
— « Si chez lui il ne peut pas, ici, il peut faire tout ce qu’il veut, poser toutes les questions qui lui viennent à l’esprit et agir avec toi comme il a envie. D’accord ? _Safe place_ , comme vous dites. »  
— « Ouais, je crois que chez lui, c’est un peu comme chez moi… »

Je serre l’épaule de Kevin qui soupire. Avoir des parents qui n'acceptent pas l'homosexualité est quelque chose que j'ai eu la chance de ne pas connaitre. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela doit être de se cacher aux yeux des gens qui sont censés être les plus proche de soi.

— « Allez, va le retrouver. Profite. Bonne nuit mon grand. »  
— « Merci pour tout, vraiment. » 

Kevin trottine pour retrouver le canapé et son petit-ami endormi, et moi je pars retrouver mon lit et mon mari. 25 ans séparent ses deux situations. Pourtant ce soir, je crois qu'elles n'ont jamais été aussi proches.


End file.
